This invention relates generally to compact cases and, more particularly, to a compact case for containing a cosmetic material.
In general, it is necessary to prevent cosmetic materials such as foundations having volatile oil components from contacting the air when the cosmetic materials are not used.
Compact cases for containing this kind of cosmetic material are therefore designed carefully to shut off the cosmetic material from the outside air. For example, various types of compact cases have been proposed to satisfy this condition, as described below.
The one disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 60-57318 has a structure, such as that shown in FIG. 11, in which a retaining plate 30 having a multiplicity of holes 31 formed in its surface is disposed on the surface of a cosmetic material so that the cosmetic material can be gradually discharged through the multiplicity of holes 31 to attach to a puff or the like.
The one disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 62-152970 has a structure, such as that shown in FIG. 12, in which a cosmetic material 20 is packed in a sealed sack 21 in which a pump 22 for discharging the cosmetic material 20 is disposed. The pump 22 is constructed so as to connect a pair of flat side portions of the sealed sack 21 facing each other and has a cylinder 23 disposed on the side of one of these side portions and a piston 24 disposed on the side of the other.
A coil spring 25 is disposed between the cylinder 23 and the piston 24 to urge these members away from each other.
This compact case is used in such a manner that the opposite side portions of the sealed sack 21 are pressed toward each other to evacuate the cylinder cavity, the cylinder is then charged with the cosmetic material 20 by removing the pressure upon the side portions, and the cosmetic material 20 changed inside the cylinder is discharged through a valve 26 by pressing the side portions again.
However, these conventional compact cases entail specific problems, as described below.
The type of compact case shown in FIG. 11 is advantageous because its structure is simple, but entails a risk of hardening of the cosmetic material since the cosmetic material is always in contact with the air through the holes 31.
In the arrangement shown in FIG. 12, the whole of the cosmetic material 20 is confined substantially in a sealing manner, but part of the cosmetic material located in the vicinity of the valve may harden since the valve 26 is exposed. There is therefore a risk of the movement of the valve 26 being obstructed and, hence, a risk of failure to smoothly discharge the cosmetic material 20.
Another type of conventional compact case is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 1-115418.